My Heart Will Go On
by Cynthia03
Summary: All I'm gonna say is angst major character death Fluff in the end (kind of)


_**My Heart Will Go On**_

Killian was sprawled on the floor – to anyone he might seem just a man passed out on the street drunk. But the wound gushing blood from his chest would indicate otherwise.

He wasn't shaking or crying out in pain. Hell, if not for the very slight heaving of his chest, he would seem dead.

He had tried to save her; he did everything he could. Talking to her, reminding her of who she really was - the Savior, the bearer of the lightest magic, a mother, a daughter, a friend, and the light of his life. Then, he tried to kiss her – the ultimate test of their love. Either they weren't True Love or the curse was too strong but the darkness was still etched onto Emma like a parasite, knocking all the light out of her. He even became her slave – succumbing to all her dark wishes and even physical desires. But none of it worked. And then one day he broke.

He lifted his hand slightly towards the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out the object he had been preserving for three hundred years. He had thought about it for the longest time but knew she wasn't ready. Once the darkness took her, he started carrying it around, waiting for the importune moment.

Once the object was in his bloodied hand he looked up to see for anyone, _anyone_ he could tell his wish to. Finally Henry appeared, crying as he kneeled beside Killian. Killian lifted his hand and cupped Henry's cheek, smiling to whatever extent his state would allow him to. Henry held onto the hand on his cheek and cried, muttering some nonsense about how this wasn't supposed to happen.

But villains did not get their happy endings.

Hook's arm fell down to Henry's knee and his three hundred year existence had finally come to an end. He would only die for love or revenge and he had died – for love, for Emma Swan.

Henry sat still for what seemed like eternity. Finally, finally he had a father figure in his life and he was snatched away from him. He looked down at Killian's hand resting on his knee and opened his fist to reveal a large oval shaped diamond ring rested in it. It was different from the rings Killian wore and the cut of it seemed like a woman's ring. And then it hit Henry - the conversation he had had with Hook a couple of weeks ago on his ship when they both were tired and sleep deprived, searching to find the blonde in their lives.

 _It was my mothers; before she passed away, she handed it to me. Told me to give it to the woman who owned my heart and for whom I would do absolutely anything – even die._

And he had. With his own hook in his chest. Killed by the one he would give his life for. A beautiful and fierce lass, whose hair reminded him of the sun and green eyes which he was certain he was born to gaze into.

She had a smile plastered on her face as she snatched his hook and drove the pointed edge of it – the same edge that he kept away from her whenever he hugged her, or kissed her, or even just wrapped his arm around her shoulders; the same one she used to touch to show him that she doesn't care, that he's perfect for her. She had driven that same hook this man had worn for three hundred years into his chest.

As he fell to the ground, she ran her hand one last time over his face and with a last smile to his dying body, left. Her laughter, as blood was gushing out his wound was the last thing Hook remembered as she left him on the floor, and the last image he had as he died was of her tears brimmed eyes as she held his hand on her chest and firmly muttered, " _I love you_ ".

Then all went blank.

After around a month, once Emma was finally Emma, the first thing she did was crash onto the ground, curling her knees to her chest as she sobbed. She wouldn't move from the cold ground and had finally passed out there from the exhaustion of the last few months. Robin had carried her from the middle of the street to her room in the loft.

For three days straight Emma hadn't eaten, moved, cried or spoken a single word. She just laid on her bed, staring into blank space. She had pushed him away for forever as she didn't want to lose him. And she did. She killed him. She killed the man she was afraid to lose. She killed the man she loved.

Henry panicked one day when she wasn't in her usual spot in her bedroom. They all started frantically searching for her and Henry finally found her at Killian's grave.

 _Killian Jones. Captain Hook. Lover, Father, Mate, Hero._

 _He loved with a love that was more than love._

Henry found her sitting beside his grave, a dead red rose in her hand, which seemed to be the same one Captain Hand had given her on their first date. She didn't even look up once Henry settled himself on her side, his head rested on her shoulder. She didn't move once he called for her, or held her hand and slipped something inside it. Once Henry left she finally opened her fist to find an oval cut diamond ring looking at her. And she understood.

Emma slipped the ring onto her ring finger, smiling slightly at how it was the perfect fit. She burst out sobbing, repeating his name over and over again as if he could hear her. She apologized for everything and begged him to come back. She told him how she can't live anymore. She knows she needs to live for her parents and Henry but suddenly she can't. She killed him with her own hands and with his own hook in his chest for god's sake. It was something you just can't move on from. She told him all about how there was no hope and begged to him, to any God, to destiny, to fate, to send a small ray of hope her side or to even send death.

When she arrived back at home, she ran straight towards her bathroom, puking out everything she had barely eaten. The pattern continued for two days until she noticed it and realized that she was late as well. Amongst the constant sadness and hole in her chest, she smiled. She found the ray of hope.

Eva Jones was born healthy with blond hair and blue eyes which when Emma gazed into reminded her of _him_. Gazing into those deep blue eyes of their daughter, with her diamond ring shining on her finger, and Henry by her side, she found a reason to finally live. She cried along with the few hours old baby as her eyes reminded her of what she could have had. Of what she herself destroyed. She looked up at the sky through the window and spoke amongst her sobs, "Killian, our daughter Eva" and suddenly she felt a breeze of cold air pass through her, ruffling her hair and she knew he was here. He came to meet his daughter.

Years had gone by - Emma's blond hair starting to turn grey and wrinkles starting to form on her beautiful face. Henry had gotten married and now had a rather dashing young son named Killian.

Eva also had a boyfriend who used to bring her flowers and tell Mrs. Jones how Eva was beautiful as she had gotten her mother's features, except for her eyes – the same eyes Emma looked into whenever it was all too much for her and she didn't think she could survive. The same eyes she used to gaze into which were filled with so much love she could drown in them. Eva had the same eyes, same smirk, same grin, and same sassy nature and innuendo filled speech that her father had. Even without being there, his daughter was exactly like him.

(Though Emma believe he was always here, watching over them. She always felt a breeze of cold air whenever she was crying tears of joy from something Eva or Henry did, and also felt the breeze when she was crying tears of mourning and sadness, missing him).

Emma was lying in her bed which never seemed warm without him, with her entire family and all her friends beside her, crying silently. Regina, Robin and Henry were all smiling despite what they knew was coming. But they knew this is what she wanted. It was hell living without the other half of your soul.

Emma felt a pain slice through her heart as she heard muffled screams of "Jones" and "Mom" and "Grandma" and finally, finally she heard a laugh – the laugh she had missed dearly and forgotten how it sounded like.

She looked up and smiled. Leaning on the doorway was Killian Jones, her devilishly handsome pirate with his black pirate coat, his hook, his blue eyes crinkling, and his face formed into a huge, goofy smile. He looked exactly the way Emma remembered, and the way her daughter and grandson knew him from the dozens of pictures of him scattered around the house and even on the Jolly Roger which Henry used to take out for sailing every weekend.

"Hey, beautiful. Didn't think you noticed" he smirked, walking towards her, "Miss me already, Swan?"

 _Swan._ No one had called her that since the day she announced she was pregnant. Everyone had automatically started referring to her as Emma Jones after noticing the ring on her finger and even though she never told them, it brought her joy when they called her Jones.

She let tears slip out of her eyes – not of sadness but of happiness, of relief. Killian offered his hand to her and she knew what it meant. With a final look to her family, she took his hand and felt lighter and finally after all these years felt at peace. Her blond hair had returned and it seemed the wrinkles around her eyes were gone as well. They both looked exactly how they had when Emma had finally kissed him after he had answer her question with a nod and "Aye".

Emma looked back to see her family mourning over her lifeless body. She turned towards Killian and hugged him fiercely, feeling his body pressed against her after a very, very long time. She separated and rested her forehead on his, just the way she had before her life went to the ruins. It was with her forehead pressed against his, the dagger in her hand that she had muttered the three words to him before pushing him away years ago. The last moment of light in her life before Eva was born.

"I'm so sorr-" Emma began but broke off as Killian's finger was firm on her lips.

"I never got a chance to tell you something, darling" Killian spoke, separating from her. He tipped her chin up and gazing into her eyes spoke, "I love you too. Always have and always will"

Killian looked over at Eva who was sobbing into Henry's arms, "She's beautiful Emma" he traced his fingertips on her face, resting them to cup her cheek, "I'm proud of you, Emma. You survived"

With a final glance towards their family, Emma circled her arm through his and rested her head on Killian's shoulder as they headed towards the light.

Finally they had both found their happy ending.


End file.
